until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter One/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy from the First Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. (Opening shot, side of the bus, and the security booth.) (The screen blacks out for a second. Then the name of chapter (Memento Mori or Friendship) and 10 hours until dawn. Now views to Sam stepping out of the bus. Then it focuses on a hand tightly holding a machete. Sam then opens the wooden gate and goes through. Sam is then introduced as Hannah's best friend and being diligent, considerate, and adventurous. She then hears a sound and responds with a question:) (The player takes control of '''Sam '''now.) Sam; Path to Cable Car Station; 21:02 Sam: Hello? Is someone there? (The playable segment is switched to Sam, on her path to the cable car station at 21:02. She then continues on to path to the cable car station, while the camera's focused on Sam's back. At one point, Sam reached the metal gate with a note attached to the front: Gate's busted, climb over! - Chris. If the player turns the note to the back, you will witness a printed email conversation between Chris and Josh:) From: Josh Washington Sent 28 December 2014 11:54 To: Chris Subject: RE: Directions Vancouver Central 111b leaves at 17.15 Change at terminus then take 38 towards Calgary ask driver to stop at Blackwood Pines (otherwise he won't.) From: Chris Sent: 28 December 2014 10:09 To: Josh Washington Subject: Directions Yo! how do i get there again? Sam walks over to the left wall surrounding the gate, and has to climb over it in either a "Safe" or "Quick" way. '' Safe= : ''Sam hits Square to grab a stone, and Circle to climb higher. - Jump= :: Sam hits - to jump and grab onto the top of the wall. }} |-|Quick= : Sam hits Triangle to grab hold of a protuding stone. - Climb= :: Sam hits - to grab the top of the wall, and - to set her foot in a niche. }} Once she's over the wall, Sam continues walking, and notices a squirrel scurrying out of a bush. '' ''(The tutorial for a Don't Move segment is activated, you must keep your controller still in order to complete it.) Sam: Aww... Hey little fella! You hungry? Sam crouches down to the squirrel and pulls out a few nuts for it to eat. '' ''(If Sam '''fails '''the first Move segment, the squirrel will retreat to a nearby bush, and Sam will say:) '' : '''Sam': Dammit! Hey, hey... It's okay... : The squirrel begins to leave the bush it retreated to. : Sam: That's it, come on... (When Sam completes the Move segment, the first or second time.) '' '''Sam': Cutie. The squirrel takes the nuts from Sam's hand and nibbles on them before running off. '' ''Sam continues her walk and stops when she notices a plaque screwed to a pile of stones. Sam: Huh... Cool. It says: '' '''INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES ' "Tribes who lived in these mountains believed that butterflies carried dreams and prophecies of possible futures. The color of the butterfly indicated the nature of the prophecy." '' '''Death': BLACK BUTTERFLIES PROPHESIED THE DREAMER'S DEATH ''' '''Danger: RED BUTTERFLIES WARNED OF DANGEROUS EVENTS Loss: BROWN BUTTERFLIES FORETOLD OF TRADEGY AFFECTING FRIENDS Guidance: YELLOW BUTTERFLIES OFFERED VISION TO HELP AND GUIDE Fortune: WHITE BUTTERFLIES BROUGHT DREAMS OF LUCK AND GOOD FORTUNE ' ''After taking a look at the plaque, Sam notices an odd-looking object on the ground. (This is the first Guidance Totem to be picked up in the game, it shows a crow flying away from Mike, who appears to be taking cover from something behind a tree.) '' ''Sam proceeds in her walk, and spots a map of Blackwood Mountain, however, the words "'THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL" 'is seen written on the map, in a thick, red substance. '''Sam: Wow, graffiti all the way up here. Sam walks over to the cable car station, where two benches are placed outside of it, as well as a bright ceiling light. Chris's backpack is placed on one of the benches, Sam calls out for him. Sam: Chris...? Are you here? Sam approaches his backpack. '' ''The camera cuts to a nearby bush which is some distance away from Sam, appearing as if someone were watching her. '' '''Sam': Your bag's here... Where are you? You're not in''the bag, are you? ''The left side of Chris's backpack is unzipped, with his phone peeking out of the bag. It buzzes. Sam: Hello, what do we have here... Sam draws her hand closer and closer to the phone. The player is given two choices, "Snoop" or "Close Bag". Close Chris's bag= : Sam: Maybe I shouldn't poke around in Chris's stuff... : Sam calls out to Chris once more. He suddenly appears behind her. '' : '''Chris': Sam! Hey you made it. : (The game introduces Chris, who has a crush on Ashley, and described as methodical, protective and humorous.) |-|Snoop through Chris's phone= : Sam: Ah ha! : The camera cuts to the front of the phone, which shows a notification that Chris has recieved a new message from Ashley. : Sam: Look who it is... : The camera cuts to the back of Sam, as Chris approaches her. '' : '''Chris': Hey nosey. : Sam gasps. : (The game introduces Chris, who has a crush on Ashley, and described as methodical, protective and humorous.) : Sam: Oh. Chris... You scared me. : Chris: I'm sorry, are you my secretary? : Sam: It was buzzing - : Chris cuts her off. '' : '''Chris': Cool, well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here. : Chris takes the phone from Sam, and takes a look at the message. He and Sam exchange looks. '' ''(After one of these outcomes play out.) '' '''Chris': Oh, so, I found something, kinda ''amazing. ''Chris picks up his backpack. '' '''Sam': What? Chris: I'm not gonna tell you. You have to see it for yourself. Come on, it's this way. Chris begins walking, Sam follows him. '' '''Sam': Where... Chris: Right around here, gonna blow your mind. Sam or Chris spots a wanted poster, of a man named "Victor Milgram" who has been missing since March 16, 1998. The face cannot be seen as the top portion of the poster has been torn off. (This wanted poster serves as a clue, and will always be found.) Sam: Oh man, look at this... Chris: Nice, you think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted? Sam: Looks like someone thought so. Chris: Oh, come on, this place is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here. After walking a short distance, Chris shows Sam a shooting range he found, as well as a rifle with real ammunition. Chris strikes a pose. '' '''Chris': Ta-dah! Pretty rad, right? Sam: Yeah... Chris: Come on! Look at these beauties. Sam: Uh, "Beauties" is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here? Chris: What do you mean? Sam: What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge? Chris picks up the rifle. '' '''Chris': Uhh, dude, have you ever met Josh's dad? Sam: Yeah...? Chris: He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something. Wanna try? Sam: You go 'head, Grizzly. Chris: Alright, here goes. (The player takes control of Chris now.) '' Chris; Cable Car Station; 21:11 Chris aims his rifle. There are several targets to hit, notably sandbags and small objects. '' ''(This section serves as a tutorial for aiming guns, which is '''important '''later in the game.) '' ''If Chris does not shoot anything at all. : '''Sam: I don't think your targets are going anywhere. : then : Sam: Okay, a little more shooting and a little less preening, huh? : then : Sam: Ugh. : then : Sam: Finding it a little harder to pull the trigger when it's not a video game? : then : Sam just smiles at Chris. Chris shoots four objects, directly hitting all of hitting them. Sam compliments Chris in a playful voice. '' '''Sam': Wow, nice shootin' Tex. Chris responds by performing a short, silly dance. '' '''Chris': Alright, I'm bad. I'm a badass! Sam: I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck. Chris: Nah, I don't think so girl. Chris readies his rifle once more. '' ''(The player has the option to have Chris shoot a bottle closer to him, or further from him.) '' ''Chris shoots one of the objects, another direct hit! '' '''Sam': Well, anybody and their brother can shoot a bottle that big, that close. A squirrel wanders onto a nearby tree stump with a few acorns on it. '' ''(The player has the option to have Chris shoot the squirrel or a nearby sandbag. If Chris chooses to shoot the Squirrel, his relationship with Sam will decrease. Not shooting the Squirrel will cause their relationship to increase.) Shoot the sandbag:= : Sam: Nice shot. : Chris: Your ass just got '''''saaaacked! : Sam: Ugh. : Chris readies himself for more target practice, but Sam tells him their ride is coming. : Sam: Hey, sharp-shooter, our ride is coming. : Chris lowers the rifle and turns to Sam. : Chris: Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this. : Sam: Come on Chris, the cable car! : Sam begins walking away, she stops to look at Chris, who reluctantly puts down the rifle. |-|Shoot the squirrel:= : Chris: Bull's eye! : Sam: What are you doing!? How could you do that? Chris that is SO effed up. : Chris: What! : Sam: ''' That poor little guy was alive about ten seconds ago. : '''Chris: Oh come on... Squirrels are just rats with bushy tails. : Sam: I can't believe you just did that. : A crow attacks Sam. : Sam: ''' Oh my God! What is that!? Get it away!! : '''Chris: Holy crap! Look out! : The crow leaves and Sam holds her head and groans. : Chris: Jesus are you okay? : Sam: ' This mountain is freaking me out already. : ''Chris looks up and points to the cable car. : '''Chris: Hey look, our cable car's coming. Let's grab our ride. : Chris follows Sam. They leave the shooting range. Chris: Man, it is... definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year. Sam: Yeah, I swear, the moment '' I got here it all just came flooding back. '''Chris: A year goes fast. Sam and Chris continue forward. They walk towards the door of the station. '' '''Sam': Must be ''really ''hard on Josh... Chris: I-I don't know how he keeps it together... I'd... I mean, I'd be a wreck... Sam: Well we're all just gonna have to keep an eye on him. He must be going through so much... and he seems like the kind of guy who's not going to just ask for help, you know? Chris: Yeah... Chris can also take a look at the vandalized map of Blackwood Mountain. Chris: Awesome. Sam attempts to open the door to the station, only to find out it's locked. '' '''Sam': Hey that's weird, the door's locked... Chris: Yeah... Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out. Sam: He said that? What people? Chris: I dunno, he said they found people sleeping in the station one time. Chris pulls out a key. '' '''Sam': Creepy. Chris unlocks the door. '' '''Chris': After you. Sam: A real gentleman. Chris and Sam step inside the station. He closes the door. Sam looks ahead for the cable car while Chris looks around the station. Sam: Ugh, I thought the car was closer. Chris: Guess we gotta wait... Sam: I'm starting to get the appeal of killing time at the shooting range. How long is this gonna take? Chris: It's a big mountain. Sam: Yeah. Sam: It's so beautiful in the day, but at night it just feels menacing, like a sleeping giant. Chris: You gonna publish? Sam: What? Chris: Your pretty poem. "The Sleeping Giant of Blackwood Forest". Sam: Oh shut up. Chris enters a room with a flyer taped to the wall, promoting Blackwood Pine's Hotel and Sanatorium. : Chris: What a ''crazy '' place to set up house. No matter how rich you are. : Sam: They're not so rich, they only bought a mountain. He also finds a small monitor with constant static interrupting the video. : Chris: '''Huh? ''He exits the room just in time as the cable car had just arrived. '' '''Sam: Finally, You coming? Chris: Well, I was gonna stay here and catch some Zs, but... okay. Sam enters the cable car first, then Chris, they sit together. Chris: 'Just like going to the prom. ''The car starts up. '''Sam: Here we go. Chris: Right, adventure begins. Sam: Oh, I really hope this was the right thing to do... Chris: What? Sam: Ya know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean Josh seemed really pumped about us all doing something, didn't he? Chris: Yeah, no, he ''definitely ''did! I haven't seen him so excited about something in... forever. Sam: Good, good. It's hard to tell with him, and I... I've been kinda worried... Chris: No no, it was... it was a good idea. Sam: I hope everyone else feels the same way. Chris: We're all here, aren't we? Sam jokingly punches Chris's arm. '' '''Sam': Thanks, bro! Good talk. Chris: Ya know what... let's just... Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip. Sam: Ya know what? You're right. Chris: You know how Josh and I met? Sam: No...? Chris: Okay, third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front, we didn't even know eachother existed. But, the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, so the teacher made him move to the front, where I was sitting. Sam: Okay, so? Chris: So ''I got moved to the back! '''Sam': And...? Chris: And next to Josh! That's how we met! And became friends to this day. Sam: A match made in heaven. Chris: If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty like, three years early and on that day decided to wear a low-cut shirt that showed off her training bra. I mean who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone. Right now, or talking to some other person entirely. Boom, '''''Butterfly Effect. ---- A new scene starts, as the screen fades into black, gives us a top view of the upper cable car station. '' ''A girl is seen sitting on the bench. (The game introduces us to Jessica, it states she is Mike's new girlfriend, and says she is confident, trusting, and irreverent.) Jessica; Upper Cable Car Station; 21:17 Jess: Boy, oh boy, oh boy. New people, time to meet and greet. Jess steps up from the bench. After walking some distance, she hears a loud thud from the cable car station door. Jess: Ahh! What the hell?! Inside the cable car station are Chris and Sam, who seem unable to exit the station. Chris: Jess! Hey! Sam: Jessica! Over here! Jess: Uh, are you guys having a ''really ''weird stroke? Chris: We're stuck in this stupid thing. Sam: Can you please let us out? Pretty please? (The player must push the green button on a nearby switch to open the door for Sam and Chris.) '' ''Jess pushes the green button. '' ''The door opens, Sam and Chris walk out. '' ''Chris sarcastically states that he thought Sam and him would've died in the car, had Jess not been there. '' '''Chris': Oh. My. God. I thought we were goners, another ten minutes in there and I would've chewed off my own leg. Sam: Aw, sick, Chris. Chris: Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here. Sam: Yeah, riiiight. Uh-huh. Chris swiftly swipes Jess's letter from her hand. '' '''Chris': Bwip! Jess: Hey! Sam: Chris! (If Sam decided to Snoop in Chris's bag earlier:) : Chris: I'm just doing like Sam taught me... Other people's private thoughts are my own personal playground. : Chris fiddles with Jess's letter. '' : '''Sam': Don't be a jerk. Chris raises his index finger. '' '''Chris': My goodness. Seems like someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe. Sam: Chris- Chris cuts her off. '' '''Chris': Aaand what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining? Chris gestures toward Jess with his hand. Chris: I wonder...? (If the player chooses for Jess to '''Explain: I'm with Mike now...')'' : Jess: Mike and Em split. We're together. : Chris: Woah, drama. : Jess: Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually, Em's out. I'm in. : Sam: Huh. (If the player chooses to '''Insist: Give that back!')'' : Jess: '''Give that back you tool! : '''Chris: Tool and die, that's my motto. : Jess: You're such an idiot. Jess walks up to Chris and snatches her letter back from him. Chris gives her a look. : Jess: '''Maybe nosey nancies shouldn't go nosin' around in other peoples... nostrils... : '''Chris: Uh... yeah I try not to do that. As a rule. : Sam: Come on Jess, you can tell us. We can totally keep secrets. : Jess: Whatever. You'll figure it out eventually. Chris: Alright, alright, let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk. Jess: Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'm just gonna wait here for a bit. See who else is coming. Chris teases Jess. '' '''Chris': You mean Mike? Jess: What? Uh, I mean, you know, whoever. Chris: Uh huh, Sam? Sam walks a few steps. '' '''Sam': Did you see this view? I mean, holy cow! Sometimes I forget to just, stop and take it all in. ---- (A young man holds open a gate for a girl. They have both arrived at the Washington Lodge Grounds.) Emily: Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge, like, right where the cable car ends? (The game introduces Emily. She is Mike's ex-girlfriend and is defined as intelligent, persuasive, and resourceful.) '' '''Matt': I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, ya know? (The game introduces Matt. He is Emily's current boyfriend and is defined as motivated, ambitious, and active.) '' ''Matt is seen carrying his and Emily's luggage. '' '''Emily': And where's the bellboy when you need one?! Matt; Washington Lodge Grounds; 21:24 The two continue to walk towards a bridge towards the Lodge. '' ''Emily begins to shiver. '' '''Emily' Brr... gettin' chills... Matt: We're almost there– Emily cuts him off. Emily: No, I mean... gettin' kinda creeped out. Matt: Oh. Yeah. Emily: Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again. Matt: Definitely not gonna feel like a regular party. I mean, what do you think– Matt and Emily are suddenly interrupted and scared by a young man from behind the bridge. Matt: Woah! Dude! Emily: JESUS! The man laughs. (The game introduces Mike. He is Emily's ex-boyfriend and is defined as intelligent, driven and persuasive.) Mike: You guys! Emily: MICHAEL! Mike: You really, really should've seen your faces right there. Matt: Dude, I almost clocked you just now. Mike: '''Nice one. '''Emily: Michael, you're a jerk. Mike: Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun. We're up in the woods, it's spooky, come on, let's get into the spirit of things! Emily and Mike begin to quarrel. Emily: "The spirit of things?" Seriously, what's wrong with you? Mike: I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Em. Don't be like that. Emily: Like what? Mike: The way you're being, you always get like this. (If the player chooses to '''Welcome: We're all friends here.')'' : Matt: Michael... I'm just gonna lay it out, otherwise this whole weekend's gonna suck ass for everyone. Um, this is super awkward, and we all know it. Let's just, uh, acknowledge it now and move on. Okay? : Emily: Matt– : Mike: I hear you, man. I get it; I don't wanna make this weird. : Matt: Cool. So we're good? : Mike: All good. : Emily: (asks jokingly) You guys gonna make out, now? : Mike: (responds jokingly) Oh my God, totally, we're so gonna make out! (normally) Uh... no, seriously, I'm gonna go check on the cable car back down the trail. : Mike begins walking towards the cable car station. : Matt: See ya, man. : Mike: See ya. : Matt: Alright. : Mike: (with arms up) See ya! (If the player chooses to '''Threaten: Back off, Mike.')'' : Matt: Michael, you gotta step off. Emily and I are together now and that's just the way it is. I'm not gonna tell you again. Do we understand each other? : Mike: Well, I thought maybe we could move past all this. But yeah, fine. : Mike begins walking towards the cable car station. : Emily: Mike. : Mike: No, no, no, it's totally cool. I'm just gonna head down the road, be all mature and shit by myself over here. Peace. : Matt: I think he got the message. : Emily: You're kinda hot when you get all alpha, you know that? Mike leaves and Matt begins to pick up Emily's bags. Emily looks towards the direction of the cable car station. Emily: (annoyed) Ah, crap! Matt: What? Emily: Hey, could you take these the rest of the way? Matt: The bags? Emily: Yeah, just... all the bags. Matt: Uh, why? Emily: I need to go find Sam. Matt: Okay... ? Emily: Sorry, I just–I really need to go find her. I totally forgot I needed to talk to her before we get all the way up there. Matt: This really can't wait? We're almost there. Emily: It's important. Matt, please. (If the player chooses to '''Persist: I'm not leaving you alone.')'' : Matt: Em, I really don't think you should head back down the trail by yourself– : Emily interrupts irritatedly. : Emily: Seriously?! : Matt: It's cold out, and it's getting dark– : Emily: (sarcastically) You're gonna protect me from it being dark out? : Matt: I'll just leave your stuff here and come with you; Nobody's gonna steal it. : Emily: Matt, are you kidding me? You can't leave me alone for five minutes; you really think that little of me? : Matt: That's not what I meant– : Emily: Why can't you just listen to me; why do you have to question everything I say? : Matt: I'm sorry, Em, I'm just trying to be helpful. : Emily: If you want to be helpful, then you can help get everything to the lodge as quickly as you can, okay? : Matt: Um... okay... fine. Whatever you want. : Emily: Thank you. I'll see you up there after I go find Sam. : Matt: See you in a bit. (If the player chooses to '''Agree: Okay, I'll go.')'' : Matt: '''Alright... Fine... If it's so important. I guess I can pack horse the rest of the way... but you owe me one. : '''Emily: Excuse me? : Matt: '''Well then, we're even, at least. : '''Emily: I'll think about it. : Matt: Just be careful. : Emily: 'See you up there sweetie. Thank you. ''Matt picks up Emily's bags and walks towards the lodge while Emily walks towards the cable car station. ---- (A new scene starts.) 'Ashley: '''Ohh... ''(The game introduces Ashley. She has a crush on Chris and is academic, inquisitive, and forthright.) Ashley; Washington Lodge Grounds; 21:32 The player, as Ashley, moves the binoculars to Emily and Mike and zooms in in a first-person view. 'Ashley: '''Woah... hello... somebody's getting a little "friendly"... and not in the "friend-zone" kind of way. They might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup. ''The binoculars zoom out and Matt's eyes suddenly pop up on the screen. '''Ashley: '''Oh God! God! '''Matt: Whoa! Sorry there... sorry about that Ash, I didn't mean to scare you- Ashley: '''Jeez Louise, Matt! '''Matt: '''Well, I did mean to scare you 'sort of' scare you but not like for real scare you... '''Ashley: ''(pushing Matt) Oh my gosh... oh my gosh... '''Matt: '''Hey wow man, I'm really sorry Ash, damn - , '''Ashley: '''It's okay. It's fine... it's fine... '''Matt: '''What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing? '''Ashley: '''Uh - '''Matt: '''Lemme check it out. ''(If the player chooses to '''Mislead: It's busted.')'' : Ashley: Nah, it's kinda busted. It's not, it's not like it's really interesting... it's just - : Matt: What? For real? I bet I could find something cool like a bear chowing down on a fox or something. : (If the player chooses to '''Insist: No!')'' :: Ashley: No really, Matt, it's not worth straining your eyes. I'm getting kind of a headache just from looking through it. So just... no... no. :: Matt: Alright... Uh... Sure. If you say so. : (If the player decides to '''Agree: Help yourself...')'' :: Ashley: Ah... sure... Help yourself. :: Matt looks through the binoculars. :: Matt: Alright... Aw, son of a bitch. Seriously Emily? What the hell, man? :: Ashley: Hey, listen - it's probably nothing... Well, yeah- :: Matt: Nothing? You think? Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever? :: Ashley: I don't kno- :: Matt: Goddammit. :: Ashley: Matt... (If the player chooses to '''Encourage: Take a look.')'' : Ashley: 'Um... sure... go ahead. Knock yourself out. I guess... : ''Matt looks through the binoculars. : '''Matt: Alright... Aw, son of a bitch. Seriously Emily? What the hell, man? : Ashley: Hey, listen - it's probably nothing... Well, yeah- : Matt: Nothing? You think? Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever? : Ashley: I don't kno- : Matt: Goddammit. : Ashley: Matt... Both characters leave. ---- ''The camera pans to Jessica sitting again on the bench at the Upper Cable Car Station. ''She looks at her nails briefly. Jessica; Upper Cable Car Station; 21:41 (The player has the choice to '''Read Book' or Check Phone.)'' (If the player chooses to '''Read Book':)'' : Jessica opens the book, and begins reading. : A snowball crashes into the wall near Jessica's head. She jumps and closes the book. (If the player chooses to '''Check Phone':)'' : Jessica begins looking at her phone. : A snowball crashes into the wall near Jessica's head. She jumps and drops her phone. Jess: '''Ahh! Oh you did not just do that. '''Mike: '''Put your hands where I can see 'em. We've got you surrounded. '''Jess: '''But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come take me into custody? ''(If the player chooses to '''Run to Bench.)'' : Jessica makes a sprint for the bench. : Mike: 'Oooh, sneaky, sneaky! : ''Mike throws a snowball at Jess. : (If the player hits Triangle:) :: Jess ducks under the snowball. :: '''Jess: Zing! :: Mike: 'Crap. :: '''Jess: '''Gotta try harder than that, hero. : ''(If the player does not hit Triangle:) :: The snowball hits Jess. :: '''Mike: '''Ha. Got ya! :: '''Jess: Oh you just try THAT again. (If the player chooses to '''Grab Snowball':)'' : Mike: I- Well, I dunno, when you put it like that. : Jessica runs. : Mike: Hey! : (A QTE pops up to throw a snowball at Mike.) : (If the player hits the QTE:) :: Mike: 'Oh! :: '''Jess: '''Ha ha! :: '''Mike: '''Great. You're gonna pay, you know that. : ''(If the player does not hit the QTE:) :: '''Mike: Too slow! :: Jess: Dang! :: Mike: Gotta be faster than that if you want to play with the big boys. (If the player does nothing:) : Jessica gets hit with a snowball. : Jess: Oh! : Mike: Swish! Nothin' but net! : Mike: Oh come on... Jess! Jessica... Jess makes it behind the bench and laughs as she begins to make a snowball. Mike: Where are you hiding, little chick-a-dee? (A QTE pops up to throw a snowball at Mike.) (If the player completes the QTE:) : Mike: Whoa! Ah ah! : Jess: '''Bull's-eye! : '''Mike: Hey! (If the player does nothing:) : Jess: '''Crap. : '''Mike: Hey! Mike throws a snowball at Jessica. (If the player hits Square:) : Jess dodges the snowball. : Jess: 'Ohhh snap! ''(If the player does not hit Square:) : The snowball hits Jess. : '''Mike: Bam! : Jess: 'Ugh!.. oh ho ho! ''A bird flies and lands over a rock. Jessica forms another snowball. '''Jess: Helloooo... come on! (A QTE pops up to throw a snowball at Mike.) (If the player hit the QTE:) : Jess: '''Hey Mike! Boom shakka-lakka! : '''Mike: Ok... no you got me...fair enough...ok. (If the player failed to hit the QTE:) : Mike throws a snowball at Jess. : (If the player fails to hit Circle:) :: The snowball hits Jess. :: Jess: Argh! What the shit! :: Mike: '''If your legs were as quick as your mouth you wouldn't be having this problem! :: '''Jess: Don't you dare gloat at me. :: Mike: '''Oh yeah! Who's got the golden arm? :: '''Jess: Great... ha ha ha! The bird flies on top of a different rock, then on a table. Jess: 'You can't hide from me, Michael - I know all your tricks! ''(A QTE pops up to throw a snowball at the bird.) (If the player chooses not to hit the QTE:) : (A QTE pops up to throw a snowball at Mike.) : (If the player executes the QTE:) :: '''Mike: '''Whoa! :: '''Jess: That's right! :: Mike: Oww! I'm gonna find you, Jess! :: Jess: And then what? :: Mike: '''Whoa-ho! :: '''Jess: No more! :: Mike: Oh yeah, oh "more"! You're going down-! :: Jess: Aah! : (If the player does nothing:) :: Jess: Wait...wait wait wait wait... ok! ok! :: Mike throws a snowball at Jess. :: (If the player hits -:) ::: ... :: (If the player failed to hit -:) ::: Jess: Eep! ::: Mike: Not so funny now, huh! ::: Jess: No more! ::: Mike: Oh yeah, oh "more"! You're going down-! ::: Jess: Aah! (If the player chooses to hit the QTE:) : Jess throws her snowball and kills the bird. : Jess: Oh no!! : Mike: '''Damn, Jess! Look what you did! : '''Jess: I know I know. Oh no... poor birdy... poor little tweetybirdy...! : Mike: Stone cold, Jess. : Jess: I didn't do it on PURPOSE! Oh my god... Michael? Michael topples over Jess and lie on the snow. Mike: Gotcha! It's done. Done city. Jessica: So did I go down? Mike: Uh, I don't think so. Jess: Mmm... I'd think you'd know so if I did. (If the player did well as Jessica:) : Mike: Alright, alright. : Jess: My my, so are we calling it my favor, then? : Mike: You're a worthy opponent, Ms. Jessica the Snowball Queen. : Jess: Okay that sounds vaguely dirty. : Mike: My lady. (If the player did not do well as Jess:) : Mike: What's the snowball king get for defending his kingdom from oppression and tyranny? : Jess: Oh I'm "oppression and tyranny" in this scenario? : Mike: Hey we've all got parts to play. : Jess: I think you just landed the role of "guy not getting any." (If the player choose to '''Kiss Mike'.)'' : Mike and Jess kiss. : Jess: Wow. Save some for later, buddy. : Mike: Endless reserves. (If the player chose to '''Grab Snowball'.)'' : Mike: Aah! Oh ok... Ok you're really gonna get it. : Jess: What am I gonna get? : Mike: Well I can think of at least one thing... : Jess: Yeah? : Mike: But you'll have to wait until later... (If the player chose to '''Do Nothing'.)'' : An awkward moment ensues as Mike and Jess just stay like that in the snow. (If the player had not hit the bird:) : Mike: We should get up to the lodge. : Jess: Yeah, it's so nice out here though... pretty breathtaking. : Jess and Mike get up. : Mike: I mean, I could stay out here for pretty much... ever... Provided I was making out with you the whole time. : Jess: Just "making out?" : Mike: Quote, unquote. : Jess: Well, I think we might freeze to death somewhere between those quotes. : Mike: Yeeeah. (If the player had hit the bird:) : Jess: Did you hear that? : Mike: Uh... yeah... sounds like... creaking? : The shaking icicle falls off. : (If the player hits Triangle:) :: Jess pulls Mike out of the way. :: Mike: Whoa!! :: Jess: Oh my god. :: Mike: That was... really close! :: Jess: That thing was going to kill us! :: Mike: Yeah... I mean... wow... if you hadn't pulled us out of the way... toast! :: Jess: Let's get out of here. :: Mike: 'Yeah. : ''(If the player does not hit Triangle:) :: '''Mike: Jess! Look out! :: Mike pulls both of them out of the way. :: Jess: AAH! Oh my god. :: Mike: That was... really close! :: Jess: '''Yeah. Good to know I have a hot B.O.D - :: '''Mike: I'll say. :: Jess: Bodyguard on Demand. :: Mike: '''Whoa. Sexy and smart. :: '''Jess: Roll up your tongue and let's get back to the lodge, hotbod. Both Mike and Jess walk away. The Stranger is seen in the cable car arriving at the upper station. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Chapter Transcripts